Swangelina Cygnette
Swangelina Cygnette is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of one of the Swan Maidens from Swan Lake. Sassy and dramatic, Swangelina is proud of her role as a Swan Maiden, although she does tend to make it seem more important than it really is, and loves her story of Swan Lake. She is a Royal because she wishes to fulfill her destiny and continue her legacy. She claims she wouldn't even consider joining the Rebel movement, as it just "doesn't suit her feathers". Character Personality Proud of her destiny despite it being more or less a "minor role", Swangelina holds herself with grace, poise and confidence. She has a bit of a snappish and sassy atittude, very similar to how a wild swan lashes out at strangers. She's naturally more of a silent beauty, but she has a very commanding presence and if she is in the room, you will be aware of her. She exudes a very confident aura, which sometimes can border on "conceitedness". Some may even go so far as to call Swangelina a "diva" but she doesn't seem to mind. To her, being a diva just means she stands out more, and that's something that she won't argue against. Swangelina is very sophisticated, perhaps even a bit uptight, but has a very melodramatic way of dealing with things. For example, if things don't go her way, she'll probably whine and throw a hissy-fit. If she is upset, she will make sure everybody feels upset with her. She is the type of person who will always blame someone or something else before she even considers blaming herself. However, if she knows she is in the wrong, she will more than likely "swan up" and face the consequences (not without trying to get out of it first, of course). She sees being a Swan Maiden as more of an opportunity than anything else. It just means that she has more room to be free and "spread her wings". She has plans to join other famous ballets as a minor character, because either way she's going to get to dance and that's all that matters to her. Ballet is both her favorite thing to do in the world, while simultaneously being her least favorite thing to do in the world. Swangelina loves the feeling of dancing, of being free and un-caged, but that feeling only lasts when she's by herself. When she's dancing with others, she tends to compare herself to them, and her inferiority complex kicks in. Despite her snootiness and confident facade, Swangelina is actually very self-conscious. Her dancing, her attire, her makeup and hair, they all have to be perfect, otherwise she grows paranoid to the point where she becomes distressed until she fixes it. Her controlling nature mixed with her anxiety creates a very tumultuous attitude which only feeds into her sharp, biting remarks. She is aware of this, but is too proud to seek out any kind of help. Her very foundation as a person is built almost purely on what others think of her. It's her biggest weakness as a person and as a danseur. Hobbies & Interests Ballet Being the daughter of a Swan Maiden means that ballet comes naturally to her. However, being self-conscious, Swangelina is almost constantly pouring her heart, soul, and body into ballet in order to improve herself. She fears that other ballerinas, such as Duchess Swan and other members of the Swan Squad, are better than her which is why she is so obsessed with improvement. Despite her diva tendencies and dramatic flair, she is surprisingly sensitive about this subject. Fashion Swangelina likes looking good. Much like with her ballet career, she can be an extreme perfectionist about such things. Her makeup and outfit all have to be en pointe or else she'll be scared that, because she looks un-perfect, others will be able to see her flaws and imperfections even more so. Fashion isn't exactly a "hobby" of hers, but more like an obsession. Appearance Swangelina is a perfect "White Swan" - She's tall and graceful with pale skin, silver-white hair with very pale lavender streaks, and soft lavender eyes. She has dark feathery wing eyeliner with dark grey smoky eyeshadow, rosy cheeks, and soft lavender-pinkish lips. Her color scheme centers around silver, white, with some periwinkle highlights here and there. All of her outfits are inspired by swans, and she wears plenty of ribbon and feather motifs to fit her swan heritage and love of ballet Fairy Tale : Main Article: Swan Lake '' How the Story Goes A girl gets cursed to turn into a swan by an evil sorcerer, there's a handsome prince guy, they fall in love, but then they die. How Does Swangelina Come Into It? Even though the role of a Swan Maiden is a minor one, Swangelina is still extremely proud of her destiny and will show it off to anyone who is willing to listen. After the chapter of Swan Lake ends, she hopes to join up in another ballet like Giselle or The Nutcracker or perhaps even Coppelia. She doesn't need to be in the spotlight to be happy. All she wants it to be able to continue dancing Relationships Family Mother Swangelina's mother is a Swan Maiden, a subordinate of the Swan Queen. She is particularly close to her mother, of whom she enjoys dancing with. She used to wish her mother was the Swan Queen herself, but when she learned of the tragedy she faced, she was glad her mother didn't have such a destiny after all. Swangelina's mother hails from France, and the two can be heard talking rapidly to each other over the MirrorPhone. Father Her father, a previous fowl hunter who fell madly in love with Swangelina's mother, is someone who is particularly fond of bird puns. This never ceases to embarrass Swangelina, and much to her chagrin, his sense of humor and bad puns seems to have somewhat rubbed off on her. Her father may not dance like his wife or daughter, but they bond over watching musicals and trash-talking ducks. Friends Being a bit of a diva and hard to impress, Swangelina has found it difficult to reach out to others, especially when semantics come into play. However, she finds solace mostly with other dancers at the school, especially those from ballets. She is mostly seen with what has been deemed the "Swan Squad". Duchess Swan Swangelina is friends with Duchess Swan. However, they aren't really "friends" per say. Swangelina likes to hang out with her mainly because her destiny tells her to. She doesn't think Duchess is necessarily ''bad, but Swangelina admits that her bossiness does get annoying from time to time. However, coming from the same story, Swangelina is able to empathize with Duchess better than most of the other students can. She understands how scary it must be for Duchess to have to go through with such a tragic destiny, despite being a princess. And, when all is said and done, she does certainly like dancing with her. Brangwen Von Dark Although Swangelina was cautious of Brangwen at first, she learned quickly that the daughter of Von Rothbart wasn't as wicked as she initially thought. Sure, she's sassy and mischievous, but not entirely evil. Swangelina likes to joke that Duchess can be "more wicked" than Brangwen sometimes, especially when Duchess gets into one of her moods. It hurts her to know that, one day, they'll be forced to be enemies due to their story, but Swangelina tries not to focus too much on such a thought. Instead, she is constantly trying to reach out to her future sorceress. The Swan Squad Those in the Swan Squad are immediately friends with Swangelina. After all, birds of a feather flock together. Swangelina does enjoy the company of the other Swan Maidens, and there's nothing she loves more than chilling out, relaxing, and dancing together with them all. Pet An awkward little ducklet called Allegro is Swangelina's pet companion. When Swangelina first called him during the animal-calling lesson, she was a bit discouraged to see that her new pet would be a duckling who tripped over his own webbed feet, but she has grown attached to him ever since Romance So far, Swangelina has had a crush on nearly every cute prince she has seen. Daring Charming, Sparrow Hood, Alistair Wonderland - the list goes on and on. However, she would like to find a Prince Charming of her very own one day, just like her mother had. She's definitely a bit of a romantic - hopeless romantic would be a better way of putting it Outfits Trivia *She is fluent in French and English is her second language; She speaks with a heavy French accent *She secretly likes to practice other dances as well, rather than just focusing on ballet - She feels that if she can't be the best at ballet, she might as well try to be the best at another form of dance Quotes Notes *'Swangelina' is a pun on the name Angelina '''and the word '''swan *'Cygnette' is derived from the word cygnet, which is a baby swan, and the suffix '-ette' which turns a word in a diminutive or feminine form Gallery Swangiecygnette.png|art © Zam/NSI Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Swan Lake Category:Royals Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Swan Maiden Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs